The power supply management class chips are the chips managing electricity consumption of various modules in a system. It usually employs the external resistor to enable starting of the chips and reducing of voltage by obtaining electricity from a high voltage. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a starting circuit of a traditional power supply management class chip. As shown in FIG. 1, after the alternating current is rectified via a rectifier 1 and filtered via a filter capacitor C1, it is connected to a power supply management chip 2 through a starting resistor R1. The power supply management chip 2 obtains electricity through the starting resistor R1 for charging the starting capacitor C1. When the voltage of the starting capacitor C1 reaches a starting voltage, the power supply management chip 2 begins to work.
The problem present in the circuit described above is that after the power supply management chip 2 begins to work, the starting resistor R1 continues to consume electrical energy.